


Vie privée

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Et en ce qui concerne votre vie privée ?L'acteur Riku Ishida sourit et déclara :-Elle est privée, effectivement, et ne regarde que moi. D'autres questions ?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Vie privée

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Et en ce qui concerne votre vie privée ?

L'acteur Riku Ishida sourit et déclara :

-Elle est privée, effectivement, et ne regarde que moi. D'autres questions ?

Sa déclaration laissa un blanc avant que le présentateur n'enchaîne sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il avala une gorgée d'eau, l'air décontracté. Vingt minutes après, il descendit de l'estrade avec les autres acteurs et producteurs. On le conduisit au parking privé où il retourna à sa voiture. Les quarante minutes de conduite qui suivirent, il les passa à maudire les journalistes.

Mondialement connu, il était la cible de la plupart des paparazzi. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais tout le monde cherchait à découvrir la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie. Dès le début de sa carrière, on l'avait prévenu. Ne leur dit rien. Plus ils en savent, plus ils veulent en savoir. L'avantage qu'il avait, c'était qu'il habitait dans un quartier dit ''à problèmes''. On aurait pu croire qu'il habitait une grande résidence, avec l'argent qu'il avait, mais il aimait bien son petit appartement. La police descendait souvent pour essayer d'arrêter le trafic de drogue, de prostitution, d'attraper d'éventuels jeunes qui taguaient des arrêts de bus ou les murs. Le quartier n'avait pas l'air sûr mais Riku n'avait jamais eu de problème depuis cinq ans qu'il vivait là. Les gens étaient très soudés et formaient une petite communauté. Personne ne rentrait si on ne l'attendait pas à l'intérieur. Ça gardait les journalistes loin de chez lui.

Il gara sa voiture et en descendit. Il se fit accoster par un homme à la chevelure rouge en pétard et au jogging troué.

-Yo, Ku-ri, t'as pas du feu ?

Riku sourit.

-Axel, je ne fume pas.

Il lui tendit quand même un briquet. Il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il l'avait acheté pour lui passer dès qu'il l'accostait. Il savait qu'Axel avait quelques déboires à son actif, mais il l'aimait bien dans le fond.

-Tiens.

-Cimer. Pourquoi t'as un feu si tu fumes pas ?

Il lui rendit son briquet.

-Comment va ta sœur?

Axel grogna.

-Elle fait chier. Elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, hier. Elle m'a tapé dessus pendant une demi-heure avant de m'embrasser. Et elle a appelé son mec pour lui dire. Elle l'a défoncé avant de lui rouler une pelle.

-Je reconnais bien Larxène.

-'Tain, m'en parle pas…

L'argenté le salua et entra dans l'immeuble. Il prit son courrier et appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'immeuble et bientôt, une tête brune apparut à côté de lui. L'adolescent, une baguette de pain en main, le salua.

-Monsieur Ishida.

-Sora.

L’ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Riku demanda :

-Ta mère va bien ?

-Oui, elle sort de l’hôpital la semaine prochaine.

Riku soupira.

-J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on aura plus d'excuses pour que tu viennes dormir chez moi, alors…

Sora lui fit un petit sourire triste.

-Je pourrais quand même passer… Et j'aurais bientôt dix-huit ans, alors. Qui dit majorité…

-Dit qu'aux yeux de la loi, je ne serais plus un pervers…

Il se tut en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Une mère était entrain de réprimander son enfant sur son palier et les salua vaguement. Riku se dirigea vers son appartement et Sora le salua avait de rentrer chez lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, Riku ferma la porte et enleva son manteau. Il souffla un bon coup et retira ses chaussures. Sa journée avait été longue. Et elle ne finissait pas, apparemment, car son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha :

-Terra ?

Son agent lui fit part d'une proposition qu'il avait reçue. Il lui expliqua en détail en quoi consistait le nouveau rôle, dans quel film, les conséquences pour sa carrière, ect. À un moment dans son monologue, Riku décrocha son attention, car Sora venait de se faufiler dans son appartement. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Riku l'enlaça avec force. Il sentit le petit brun y répondre avec maladresse, posant sa baguette pas très loin. Il continuait son coup de fil comme si de rien était alors qu'il serrait Sora contre lui comme si demain n'existait pas, passant doucement ses doigts dans son dos. Sora l'enlaça et glissa doucement une main sous sa chemise afin de caresser son ventre plat.

-Mm. Mm. D'accord. On en parlera demain ? Ok. Bonne soirée. Toi aussi. Au revoir.

Riku raccrocha et mis son téléphone dans sa poche. Il souleva Sora avant de le poser sur le canapé.

-Tu es très câlin, ce soir… C'est encore les journalistes ?

Riku grogna.

-Ils m'énervent à toujours chercher à savoir si j'ai quelqu'un…

Le brun rigola.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Sora.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit aux journalistes qu'on était ensemble ? Non pas que je veuille me mettre en avant ou quoi, mais je me demandais… C'est que tu n'assumes pas ta sexualité, ou…

-Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai dit à mes amis que j'étais gay, je l'ai dit à ma famille, à partir de là, je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire que le monde entier le sache. D'un. De deux, les journalistes sont comme des vautours, dès qu'ils sauront que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, ils chercheront à tout prix à savoir qui. Dès qu'ils sauront que c'est toi, ils ne te lâcheront pas, du supermarché jusqu'à ta salle de classe. Ils chercheront toujours à en savoir plus sur toi.

-Je sais me défendre tu sais…

Riku grogna.

-Je veux pas que tout le monde sache que tu existes…

-Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ?

-J'ai envie de te garder pour moi. Ça ne fait pas moi quelqu'un de… Bon si, okay. Je suis carrément jaloux. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager.

Sora rigola.

-Et toi ? Demanda Riku. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Le brun soupira.

-Rien… J'ai un peu de mal avec les cours c'est tout. C'est juste... Qu'il y a des gars du lycée... Ils savent que j'ai eu un accident et ils considèrent que je suis devenu stupide… Et comme les profs sont sympas avec moi, parce qu'ils savent que c'est compliqué avec ma mère à l’hôpital et tout, les autres pensent que je les… Satisfait ? … En nature.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis… Ma mère est toujours à l'hôpital et… Elle n'est toujours pas très heureuse de savoir que je vis avec toi.

-Parce que je suis un homme ? Plus vieux?

-Et que tu es acteur.

Riku soupira et s'écarta. Il savait que la mère de Sora n'aimait pas que son fils soit en couple avec un homme de dix ans son aîné. Et sa notoriété n'améliorait rien à la chose. Elle lui avait dit droit dans les yeux qu'elle l'aimait bien, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui comme gendre, car elle connaissait le milieu -et les magazines people n'aidaient pas vraiment à donner une bonne idée de la vie de couple entre acteurs- et elle ne voulait pas que son fils se retrouve avec le cœur brisé parce qu'il aurait décidé de se taper une petite starlette.

Sora lui fit un petit sourire.

-Hey… Tout va bien du moment que je suis avec toi, d'accord ? Je suis heureux tant que je suis avec toi.

L'acteur l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Pizza ?

Le visage de Sora s'illumina.

-Oui !

-Je te laisse appeler ? J'ai eu ma dose de gens pour la journée…

Sora sourit et sortit son téléphone.

-Allô ? Oui, bonjour, ce serait pour une pizza… Une quatre fromages, s'il vous plaît… Oui… À cet immeuble. Appartement 28, c'est ça. D'ici une demi-heure ? D'accord. Merci, au revoir.

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Riku le serra et Sora se laissa aller contre lui. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée et sentit Riku gémir. Il le serra un peu plus fort.

-C'est moi qui te fais ça ? Demanda le brun.

L'acteur grogna.

-Évidemment, c'est pas le postier…

Sora rigola pour cacher sa gêne. Il avait encore du mal, même après presque deux ans de relation, à croire qu'il faisait un effet pareil. Lui, un pauvre adolescent ordinaire issu d'un quartier mal famé, arrivait à faire autant d'effets à un acteur mondialement connu.

Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre. Quand Riku avait emménagé Sora l'avait croisé et avait naturellement proposé son aide. Il ne regardait pas beaucoup de films et il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. Riku l'avait regardé étrangement et avait refusé poliment. Le destin fit que le soir même, il vint frapper à leur porte pour lui demander un tournevis. Sa mère lui en prêta un et lui proposa de venir dîner avec eux. Riku avait alors décliné poliment, encore une fois. Puis il avait vu Sora, dans l'appartement et il leur avait dit qu'il souhaitait simplement vivre tranquillement. Sa mère, qui n'avait aucune idée elle aussi de qui il était, lui avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais quand cas de besoin, il n'hésite pas à frapper chez eux. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

De fil en aiguille, Riku passait de plus en plus souvent chez eux. Il y mangeait les samedis soirs, les dimanches midi et les soirs où il ne travaillait pas. C'était vite devenu une habitude, jusqu'au jour où Sora commit l'irréparable. Il lui avoua qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Riku lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas réciproque et qu'il avait dix ans de plus que lui. Par la suite, Riku avait arrêté de venir. La mère de Sora alla jusqu'à frapper chez lui pour avoir des explications et il mentit en disant que c'était à cause de son travail qu'il ne venait plus.

Il se passa quelques semaines et Sora se remettait doucement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et un jour, au lycée, il découvrit enfin qui était son voisin. Le soir même, il alla le voir, les joues rouges pour lui présenter ses excuses. Il lui dit qu'il avait compris qu'il était, qu'il était désolé d'être tombé amoureux de lui et qu'il ne l'embêterait plus jamais. Il s'apprêta à partir quand Riku le fit entrer. Ils discutèrent beaucoup ce soir-là, des sentiments de Sora, qu'il ne pouvait pas réciproquer, de la carrière de Riku et il était plus de vingt-trois heures quand sa mère l'appela. Par la suite, Sora vint souvent chez lui, pour discuter ou jouer à la console et lorsque Riku, quelques semaines plus tard, lui demanda s'il était toujours amoureux de lui, Sora mentit en disant non. Il essaya de l'oublier en sortant avec un garçon de son lycée qui se révéla être une très mauvaise fréquentation. Il le força à fumer, à boire et lorsqu'il essaya de coucher avec, Sora, bien qu'ivre, réussit à se défendre. Il s'en débarrassa et s'enfuit. Il vomit et appela Riku pour lui demander de venir le chercher car il ne pouvait pas décemment rentrer chez lui comme ça chez sa mère. Riku vint le chercher sans poser de questions et l’accueillit chez lui pour la nuit.

Il lui donna une bonne aspirine et lui demanda des explications. Sora déballa toute la vérité. Il était toujours amoureux de lui, mais il était sorti avec son copain -ou plutôt son ex- pour l'oublier. À la fin, Sora l'avait embrassé, le prenant par surprise. Sans trop comprendre comment ni pourquoi, Riku s'était retrouvé sur lui, à l'embrasser comme un dingue. En plein milieu, alors que l'acteur glissait sa main sous son t-shirt, Sora s'endormit. Le lendemain, Sora se réveilla avec la gueule de bois et s'enfuit avant que Riku ne se lève. Il rentra chez lui et expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec son ex à sa mère. Outragée, elle l'avait conduit à la police pour porter plainte, et c'est là qu'ils avaient eu l'accident.

L'état de la mère de Sora avait été critique et elle était tombé dans le coma. Sora avait eu les deux jambes et un bras fracturés. Il était resté à l'hôpital deux semaines, le temps qu'on lui fasse des examens pour voir s'il n'avait pas d'autres séquelles et il appela Riku pour lui expliquer. Riku s'était précipité à l’hôpital et avait rempli les papiers pour le prendre en charge. Il le ramena chez lui et s'occupa de lui pendant les deux mois où il avait son plâtre. Ils avaient fini par reparler de ce qu'ils s'étaient passé cette nuit-là et il lui avait dit que Sora était trop jeune ayant seulement quinze as et que même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, il ne risquerait pas sa vie et sa carrière pour un mineur.

Et il avait vaillamment tenu son engagement trois semaines. Parce qu'un soir, après une conférence de presse particulièrement épuisante, Sora lui avait remonté le moral et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient embrassés. Riku avait d'abord reculé, lui disant qu'il était trop jeune mais Sora l'avait coupé en lui disant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et que personne n'avait à savoir. Riku avait lâché un sobre ''et merde'' avant d'y répondre.

La mère de Sora avait passé deux ans dans le comma avait de se réveiller. Elle n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre que son fils sorte avec un homme de dix ans plus vieux et elle avait passé une sacrée soufflante à Riku. Elle lui avait demandé de le quitter sous peine qu'elle porte plainte. L'acteur avait accepté, à contre cœur, mais pas Sora. Il s'était disputé avec sa mère en disant qu'il avait dix-sept ans, maintenant, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Sa mère l'avait très mal pris mais elle avait fini par se faire une raison.

Une semaine auparavant, on lui avait annoncé sa date de sortie et Sora tremblait en se disant que, même s'il adorait sa mère, il ne pourrait plus habiter chez son amant, après deux ans de vie commune. Riku l'embrassa, le faisant sortir de ses pensées et il y répondit en se collant davantage à lui. Les mains de Riku passèrent sous son T-Shirt alors qu'il lui embrassait la gorge avec affection.

-Tu sais que les pizzas arrivent dans 30 minutes, murmura Sora.

-J'm'en fous...

-Si on est… Entrain de… _Ah_ ~... Quand il arrive…

-Alors on lui offrira un joli spectacle.

Sora rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant quand Riku glissa sa main dans son caleçon.

- _Riku_ ~

-Oui, mon cœur ?

-S'il te plaît…

-Oui ?

Sora lui massa le crâne alors qu'il l'embrassa. Riku grogna et l'adolescent sentit quelque chose durcir contre sa cuisse. Il sourit.

-On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là…

Riku grogna.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas cours, demain…

Le brun rigola.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les pizzas arrivèrent. Riku alla les chercher, rhabillé de son pantalon et d'un T-Shirt. Quand il remonta, Sora s'était endormis sur le canapé.

Il le contempla dormir affectueusement. Il se demandait parfois comment il en était venu à aimer ce garçon de quinze ans. À l'époque, il se sentait sale d'être tombé amoureux d'un enfant, mais au fil du temps, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se passer de l'adolescent. Il avait essayé de le rejeter, mais lorsque Sora avait eu son accident, il avait compris. Au début, quand Sora ne donnait plus de nouvelles, il avait cru qu'il avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait à sa mère et qu'elle avait décidé de déménager. Pendant deux semaines, il avait cru que la police débarquerait dans la seconde pour l'arrêter. Puis Sora l'avait appelé et il s'était précipité à l'hôpital. L'avoir presque perdu lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et quand ils s'embrassèrent, quelques semaines plus tard, il avait rapidement abandonné ses convictions.

Au début, il avait cru que quelqu'un finirait par être au courant. Que quelqu’un les découvrirait. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Même ses voisins n'avaient pas compris que si Sora venait aussi souvent chez lui, ce n'était pas juste à cause du fait que sa mère était à l’hôpital. Et depuis deux ans, personne ne savait rien. Sora lui avait dit que lorsqu'on lui posait la question, il répondait qu'il avait quelqu'un mais qu'il habitait loin et si on posait des questions plus précises, il répondait par des phrases vagues et changeait rapidement de sujet.

Il le réveilla doucement, quelques minutes plus tard et Sora se rhabilla avant qu'ils mangent. Ils prirent un bain ensemble et allèrent se coucher. Et alors que Sora dormait contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, bien que ce fût sa plus grande hantise, quelle tête ferait ces vautours de journalistes en voyant la tête de la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie. Il retint un rire. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour n'en parler qu'après que Sora ait vingt-et-un ans, et lorsqu'ils apprendront…

Ça risquait d'être drôle.


End file.
